In recent years, with the booming development of information technology, the audio devices are widely applied. The requirements on audio devices do not only concern video and audio play, but also concern reliability of the audio devices. In particular, together with the 4G generation, mobile multi-media technology is developing fast, many audio devices have entertaining functions such as video play, digital camera, games, GPS navigation etc., all of which require more precise and compact electronic components to be used in the audio devices. However, the more the electronic components, the worse the reliability of the audio device. In the audio device, the speaker box is a common electronic component, which is main used for playing audio signals.
In the related art, positioning structure and sounding hole of the speaker box are generally provided on a same cover plate, since the surface of the cover plate where the sounding hole is located needs to be processed by laser direct structuring (Laser Direct Structuring, LDS), so that the cover plate part has certain accuracy loss, which leads to low assembling yield; moreover, the design of the sounding channel cannot achieve good sounding effect.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new speaker box, so as to solve the above problem.